


My little alien

by AiLikeHeda



Series: Danvers sisters nights [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLikeHeda/pseuds/AiLikeHeda
Summary: The Danvers head back home after a full day of work and spend some time together.





	My little alien

                This afternoon had been rough and Alex’s back was sore from kicking alien asses. She went to open the window before letting herself fall on her favorite couch with a sigh of satisfaction. Five seconds later, the curtain waved and a big air stream filled the apartment. Alex pushed her elbows on the sofa to take a look at her sister.

“First!” the brunette said in victory.

“Yes but I had to stop by a grocery shop because of a hold-up.”

“Of course you did” Alex replied, retracting her arms to regain the softness of the couch.

“You’re adorable.” Kara grabbed her phone and pointed it at her big sister.

“Kar, don’t, I have a reputation to keep.”

“I know agent badass Danvers.” But she clicked anyway.

“Wait two seconds, I’m gonna kick your kryptonian ass.”

                Kara giggled, bringing her phone to her ear and ordering the usual three cheeses and chorizo pizzas. Alex took a quick shower and they settled in front of a tv show, Kara still in her suit. They were laughing in front of _Friends_ when the doorbell rang. Tonight was Friday, the traditional pizza night. They had had their little habits now that they had their apartments. The Danvers family had always been the type to spend a lot of time together, especially Kara and Alex.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you…” Alex finished their previous conversation. “Holden was talking about how he got cold feet whenever we had a mission implying aliens with psychic powers, when Brainy was passing by. So when we received the message that we would have one today, Brainy brought a large pair of red socks and gave them to Holden, telling him they were really warm.”

                Kara and Alex both laughed out loud.

“We really have to give Brainy common idioms lessons” said Kara with a hand on her abs as she continued to laugh.

“Oh no, please. Brainydventures make my days more enjoyable.”

“I agree.”

                They ate their pizzas, exchanging the boxes when they reached the middle. They shared the parts of their day that they didn’t spend together since Kara also had a job that she loved, at CatCo.

“One sec.” Kara said quickly before standing up and flying through the window. Two minutes later, she was back, standing in front of Alex, hands on her hips and head held high.

“What happened?”

“A cyclist fell in front of a car a few streets further. Luckily, the car was just leaving his parking space so he hasn’t been hit at a high speed, but his leg was blocked in the sewer hole” Supergirl exclaimed.

“He’s lucky he passed by Supergirl’s apartment then” Alex said raising an eyebrow.

“Absolutely, not everybody has the chance to meet the hero of National City!” replied Kara with a smirk, her stance back in place.

“Cat Grant, cast yourself out of my little sister!” she joked making Kara chuckle.

                They settled on the couch again, Kara extending her legs on Alex’s lap.

“So, do you still see this girl, what was her name again?”

“Ellie, and no I don’t. She doesn’t want responsibilities yet, she just wants to enjoy life. And that’s not what I’m searching at all. I didn’t left Maggie to be with someone like that.” Alex added, with a little of sorrow in her voice. “Anyway, it was fun, made me think about something else.”

“Yes, that’s a good thing.” Kara replied, her gaze never leaving her sister’s face. “Well, being single isn’t the worst thing in the world. At least you get to spend an entire day in pajamas.”

“Ok, we definitely have to find you somebody, old lady.”

                They laughed heartedly. They knew how to lighten each other mood.

“Just kidding. We have time to find our soul mates.” Alex winked at the blonde. “For now, I have everything that I need right here.” She added bringing her sister into a tight hug.

“Same!” said Kara returning the hug. “You’re becoming a little old though.”

                Alex punched her sister in the shoulder as they laughed.

“Ouch!”

“Shut up, you didn’t feel it.”

                Kara paused a few seconds, looking at Alex’s hair.

“Wait…” Kara said with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Is that a white hair?”

                Alex relaxed and rolled her eyes as Kara giggled.

“You know we don’t have that much of an age difference, right?”

“Yes but I grow old slower than humans. Another advantage of being an alien.” She said with a chuckle.

                Alex joined her and passed her arm around the blonde’s shoulder bringing her closer.

“You’re my little alien!”


End file.
